The Resolution
by DancingQueen64
Summary: A girls innocent blue eyes become a revengeful red as a black notebook, & the power to kill, is placed in her hands. As she remembers her unfortunate senior year in high school, she knows what she needs to do to be tormented no longer by a memory. 1 shot


She was resting against the trunk of a large tree when it fell

(A/N) DISCLAIMER: All names and events in this story are fictional and randomly came into my mind. Any similarities in this story to the real life are coincidental.

-DQ64-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She was resting against the trunk of a large tree when it fell. The small "thump" of something hitting the earth beside her was heard. The brown-haired girl opened her eyes and looked beside her. To her right was a black notebook.

"'Death Note'?" she read the words on the cover. She picked it up the book and tilted her head towards the top of the tree. On each branch big and small the orange and red leaves blew in the breeze. The girl looked back down at the notebook. "Where did it come from?" she wondered. She turned the notebook in her hands. There was nothing on the back. She flipped through the pages, back to front. On the inside cover, there was more writing. "'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'" She laughed. It must have been a joke. Or at least, she hoped it was. The writing continued on the inside cover. "How to use the Death Note." She said aloud. After peering around the park where she was located, she began reading the rest of the text. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." The girl's heart started to race. "What _is_ this?" she whispered harshly to herself. She took a deep breath and began reading again. "If the cause of the death is written within forty seconds of the writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." Another deep breath escaped the blue-eyed girl's lungs. "After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds." The girl stared at the notebook. "This is for real." She said, her hands a bit shaky. "This is a god of death's, a shinigami's notebook!" She managed to control her hand enough to start turning the pages one by one. Thousands of names were revealed to her, and each of those named had died from heart attacks to devastating accidents. Something pulsed inside her. "Is this mine?" she questioned herself.

"Yes." A voice answered. She looked around, but saw no one.

"So now I have the power to kill an innocent human being?" her voice was filled with fear. Her fear became a nervous laugh. "Ha! Yeah, right. Like... Like _I_ could kill somebody!" She sighed. And as she closed her eyes and in the split second that she rested, something ignited inside her, changed her. "The truth of the matter is..." she began. Her blue eyes suddenly shone red as she sat erect. "I'm not as innocent as I look." She laughed again. this time, it was a devilish laugh. "I could kill somebody. And I know just the person, too." The girl stood up and brushed herself off. She gripped the notebook and turned to leave.

"This..." said the voice. "...is going to be interesting." The shinigami watched the girl walk away with her new weapon of destruction under her arm. "Very interesting..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright." The girl began as she slapped the notebook flat on her desk. "The time has come." She went to her bookcase and selected the latest yearbook there. "The 2008-2009 school year, 12th grade." she stated as she stood from her crouched position. Flipping through the pages of her classmates, she found the exact person she was looking for; a guy by the name of Choukichi Hidaka. She looked at the picture and smirked. Her eyes still shone red. She remembered the laughs she and his person had only a couple years ago when they were juniors. That is, until something came between them. "Idiot...Your luck is about to run out." she murmured as she shut the book with a loud _smack_. "'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name.'" she repeated the direction of the Death Note. "Got it." she smirked. She fished around for a particular pen in an old mug she used to hold such utensils. The ball point pen felt like the greatest weapon she would ever hold as she pulled it out of its ceramic sheath. She clicked the end of the pen, and a golden tip came out the opposite end. "Now you'll now how you made me feel you bastard..." The girl placed her left hand on the side of the notebook and flipped through the pages until there were no more blank pages left. After dropping the front cover of the book with a few pages, and flipped a few as she found the next clean place. "'Choukichi Hidaka...'" The girl recited as the ball point pen spilled black ink from its tip. "Cause of death? We could say, 'gun shot...' Details... 'Shot twice by...'" the girl trailed off as she smiled once again. "Perfect..." she smirked as she finished writing the final details of the death. "Tomorrow, it's time to play God." The girl looked at the clock on her dresser. The time of 11:36 PM showed in bright green numbers. She smirked. "Only 20 hours and 24 minutes left to go..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"For whatever reason, I feel like taking a walk in the park..." a red-head murmured as he pushed himself away from his computer desk. He logged out of the program that was still running. The program gave the message, "Good-Bye, Choukichi Hidaka!" before shutting down. Choukichi ambled down the stairs and placed his shoes on his feet. He looked out the window. "It's a nice sunset." He shrugged. "8:07." He read the time on the stove. "I shouldn't be out too long..." he noted as he grabbed his keys before walking out of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"He'll be here any minute." The girl smirked. The lake was perfectly reflecting the sunset. "It's a wonderful sunset." She sighed. "Just like back then..." she mocked the past of her and Choukichi. He had been a great boyfriend, or at least, so she thought. They spent hours of time together, and the girl believed that their love would last until the end of time. Unfortunately for her, it only lasted until the end of the summer. A chain of events had triggered a deep hatred to form for Choukichi. A pair of fingers ran down the smooth metal barrel. "It's time..." the girl whispered with a smile.

"Kairi?" Choukichi's voice was heard behind the girl. "Kairi Kanagawa?" The girl spun around as Choukichi said her full name. Her brown hair twirled around her head as she turned to face him. Kairi's eyes were an innocent blue as they met the boy's brown ones. She slipped the gun into her back pocket and covered the butt of it with her shirt.

"Oh... Choukichi..." she whispered softly. "It's you..." Kairi looked to the ground, then away from Choukichi, her eyes starting to tear.

"Hey, wait." He said, walking quickly in front of her. He looked at her for a moment, her face glowing from the setting evening sun. He knew what she was thinking about. "Look, I..." Choukichi began, trying to find the right words to say. "I am... really sorry for what I did. I wasn't really thinking..." Kairi dropped her head down low so Choukichi couldn't see her begin to tear up. "Kairi..." Choukichi spoke softy, lifting his hands to place them on her arms. "I'm so sorry for what I've done, I never meant to--"

"Leave me alone." Kairi muttered, interrupting him.

"Please, if I could just--"

"Die." Kairi finished for him in a whisper that was nearly silent. A gunshot suddenly was heard as Choukichi's eyes grew wide. His breath was shaky as he quickly gripped the side of his stomach. Blood began to soak around the burned hole in his shirt made by the speeding bullet. It had just braised the side of Choukichi's body. He stumbled backwards about three yards before he caught his balance and stared back at Kairi. She now stood tall; her eyes red, a smirk had made its way onto her face. Her right arm was extended in front of her with a hand gun at the end.

"Wha-- What are you doing with that?" Choukichi demanded. His attempt to act tough couldn't hide the fear building within him.

"It's a replay of a memory that has haunted me for the past two years, ever since our senior year of high school." Kairi explained. "But this time, you're on the receiving end." Choukichi was frozen stiff. He couldn't move one muscle. As soon as she broke out of his trance to run, a bullet from the gun in Kairi's hand found it's way to Choukichi, almost in the same place where she hit before, increasing the severity of the wound. Choukichi let out a loud, painful yell as his body stumbled to the ground. His left arm clutched a deepening red stain in his shirt, the other grasping the dirt-and-grass earth beneath him. He looked up to see Kairi standing above him.

"Kairi... " He groaned. "Why? Why do this to me?"

"Why?" Kairi repeated with a tone of shock in her voice. "You do the things you did then have the guts to ask me '_why_?'"

"I thought you were more forgiving than this." Choukichi muttered from the ground. Kairi now stood above him. "You thought wrong." Kairi said coldly. "Yes, I loved you." she admitted. "I thought that we truly loved each other. But then you changed during the school year. You mistreated me, you treated me like crap. But I stayed with you because I thought it was only a phase, and I could change you back. That was my mistake."

"I was trying to be stronger." The brown-haired boy explained, defending himself. "You know that."

"No." Kairi stated. "You only wanted power. Power to control what you wanted. Once you had it, your true nature showed." Choukichi grimaced and gritted his teeth as he continued to lie on the ground. "So I broke up with you, and you threatened me to stay."

"Pleaded." Choukichi corrected her, trying to make it seem he was innocent.

"If you had pleaded and actually meant it and had seen what you were doing to me, I might have considered giving you another chance." Kairi informed him. "But breaking out a pocket knife, standing by the door isn't really a 'plead'." Choukichi was started to get his strength back. He started figuring how he was going to make this bitch shut up about all this. "You were so jealous when I found someone new." Kairi went on. "Atsuo Dazai." She closed her eyes, remembering how he was taken away from him. "We had been dating for about 4 months, before that day. He actually loved me. Not like your definition of "love" when you just say the words and make a move."

"Like you didn't enjoy it." Choukichi made an attempt to laugh.

"You bastard." Kairi replied to his joke, "Atsuo was the right guy for me. He didn't get in trouble everyday like you. He gave me something you never could: respect. Respect and love."

"Oh well I'm sorry things didn't work out for you." Choukichi said sarcastically, trying to get up. Kairi fumed as she kicked him back down.

"You son of a bitch..." she whispered. "You fricking _KILLED HIM_!" her voice rose to a yell.

"So you think killing me will change everything?" Choukichi demanded as he choked.

"No." Kairi answered, shaking her head. "I'm doing the world a favor. I'm getting rid of you. I'll be at peace, and no one will ever be mistreated by you like you did to me. But most of all, you will know what hell I was put through." her red eyes widened as he saw Choukichi begin to get to his feet. She took a quick glace to her watch.

"We'll see who finishes who!" Choukichi cried as he began to lunge over to the once blue-eyed girl.

"...2...1... ...die." Kairi whispered as she pointed and shot the gun again. Choukichi stopped in his tracks and clutched his chest. Kairi's timing was perfect. His heart felt like it contracted to half its size. "That was for Atsuo Dazai." Choukichi's breath became shaky once again as his eyes bulged. Kairi smiled as she watched Choukichi stumble past the smoking gun. His left hand gripped the bench beside him with his left hand, his right hand clutching at his heart. He began sinking into his knees, molding into the ground.

"Unforgiving bitch," he muttered as his grip was lost on the bench. He let out a moan as he slowly began to fall. He fell on the right side, the side where a bullet grazed him minutes earlier. Kairi smirked, her red eyes glowing.

"It's because you were a power-hungry bastard. It's what you get. What goes around should come around." Choukichi began gasping for air as he let out a moan and fell face-down in the dirt. "And it did." Kairi finished before turning around. She picked up the Death Note from behind a tree. "Complete." She said with a smirk. "What's done is done." She looked at Choukichi's body once again. "I did it." Kairi looked away and began walking back to her house. Before she took her second step toward her destination, something suddenly blocked her way. So looked up and a tall figure before her. He had blue skin and yellow eyes. A silver heart-shaped earring hung from his left ear. "The shinigami who dropped this notebook, I presume?" Kairi said plainly. She had figured everything out about the Death Note that night before, so this presence didn't surprise her.

"The name is Ryuk." The death god spoke. "And yes, I dropped that notebook." Ryuk looked over to the boy dead on the ground. "That was quite the story with that boy." he continued.

"Like I said, he deserved it."

"So..." Ryuk began laughing, "Who's next?" Kairi let out a small laugh herself.

"What's done is done." She repeated. "From now on, I here by relinquish possession of this Death Note." Ryuk was surprised.

"Only one death, huh?" Kairi nodded. "And you do know that once you hand that book back to me, all your memories will be erased, right?"

"Yes." The girl replied solemnly.

"Humans are interesting..." Ryuk thought. "But this one... seems to be _very_ interesting. Only one death and she's done."

"Alright, then." Ryuk spoke. "Do whatever you want." Kairi held the book up to Ryuk for him to take it away. "Last thing." he said with one hand on the notebook.

"What is that?"

"Could you possibly leave me an apple? Maybe right here?"

"An apple?" Kairi asked, her eyes still glowing red, she smirked again. "Sure. The reddest apple I can find."

"Heh heh. Score." Ryuk said to himself as he slipped the book from Kairi's hands. Kairi felt the power leave her as the memories for the past day were wiped from her mind. Her eyes changed back from red to the innocent blue they always were. She felt faint as the last edge of the notebook broke from her hold and suddenly collapsed on the ground.

A girl on the ground began to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but with a few more blinks, the world around her became clear. "How did I get here?" she whispered to herself. She looked around. She was at the park, the sunset glowed behind her. She peered over her shoulder and immediately screamed. On the ground lay a young man, face down on the earth dead. Blood stained his shirt on the right side of him. She could barely see one of his brown eyes, wide with shock; it seemed to be staring right at her. The girl's innocent blue eyes began to tear up as she scrambled to her feet and ran home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No one was home as Kairi ran into her front door. She fumbled with her keys and slid the proper key in the key hole to unlock the door. Kairi opened the door, ran behind it, and slammed the door shut. After a few deep breaths, she finally calmed down. Her shakiness slowed as she walked into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and took out a nice red apple and carried it up the stairway to her room.

"God, that was creepy." She muttered, placing the apple on her desk before sitting down. She pushed a button on a remote control, turning on the TV on the left side of the room. The sound of the TV broke the silence in the room. Kairi's attention was suddenly snagged by the word, "death", coming from the news. She quickly turned up the volume to hear what was coming next. There was breaking news about a mysterious death.

"_A young man was found dead in the park today_." The newswoman reported. A desk drawer was pulled open. "_Investigators saw a blood stain on his right side from a bullet that was shot. The bullet only braised the side of his body, but was enough to do some harm._" There was a folded up piece of paper in the drawer.

"A note?" Kairi thought. Her hand slipped into the drawer. "_The police noticed that his body was still a little warm, and he had been killed only about thirty minutes before. They expected more bullets to be found on the front side of the man, but were surprised to fine not one more mark anywhere on his body. Experts claimed that the man did not die from a gun, but instead, of a heart attack. This has baffled police of putting together exactly what had happened. The only evidence found was 2 bullets shot from the same kind of gun. The family has requested not to release the name of the member at this time, but police will continue to investigate this mysterious death... _" A pair of bright red eyes read the unfolded note, the words spoken by the news reporter was similar to the black ink written on the paper.

"All according to plan." Kairi smirked. "All according to plan..."


End file.
